


oh look at that they really can fly!

by sakuatsu_shipper



Series: haikyuu wing au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_shipper/pseuds/sakuatsu_shipper
Summary: this is a Haikyuu wing and soulmate au! basically everyone has wings, and once you find your soulmate the bottom of your wings become the color of your mates. some people who are really talented have wings that are a little bit larger than average. If you have had  your hair dyed for multiple years, your wings will gradually become the color that your hair is. (this was added so the people who dye their hair will have matching wings :P) The dominant mate can make a noise in the back of their throats to calm their mate down as well. There is more info that will be added in the 1st chapter.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: haikyuu wing au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. info chapter~

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me guys! im taking a huge risk because im writing this during school, on my school laptop. I will try to get at least one chapter published by the end of each week. I will be able to do more if we go fully remote though!

okay this is the info chapter! the 1st chapter will be published soon. I am gonna work on it today, i just have to finish up the draft of it i have and then post it! the first chapters will be the backstories of each mated pair.  
the pairs are:  
iwaizumi/oikawa atsumu/sakusa daichi/suga noya/asahi kageyama/hinata osamu/suna kita/aran ushijima/tendu akaashi/bokuto kuroo/kenma tanaka/ennoshita tsukishima/yamaguchi kiyoko/yachi mad dog/yahaba hanamaki/matsukawa possibly more to be added~ wing colors are the color of everyone's hair. Atsumu's are the yellow color of his hair, while osamu's are gray because they both have had their hair dyed for a couple of years. the dominant mate can make a sound in the beck of their throat to calm their mete. and if they get really mad or protective their feathers will harden. the mates cannot hurt each other intentionally. So their mate is the only one who can touch their feathers while they are hardened without getting hurt. the first part of the series will be the backstories of each mated pair. It will have how they met, and how they became a meated couple.


	2. Iwaoi's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory for iwaoi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our school is going fully remote so ill be able to work on this more!

The day when both boys were born was one of the few before they found out they were mates. Their mothers had been friends and grew close when they became neighbors. They became best friends when they found out they were pregnant at almost the same time. Iwaizumi was born first on june 10th, on July 20th oikawa was born. The first time the two met their parents were shocked when their tiny baby wings molted and at the bottoms were the unmistakable mate streaks. They were shocked but happy that their sons were mates.  
~~  
The two boys grew up inseparable. Where one was the other was sure to be as well. It wasn't a surprise when iwaizumi's first word was "kawa"  
It was even less of a surprise that oikawa said his first word right after. Of course it was "iwa"  
~~  
When they began school the two were automatically put into the same class due to them being mates. One day they saw a high school volleyball match on tv. The schools going against each other were aoba johsai and nekoma. "Oh wow! That looks amazing!"  
Iwaizumi voice was full of wonder. "Iwa-chan! We should try volleyball!"  
Thus began the boys love of volleyball.  
~~  
They practiced all throughout elementary, working on their skills and their teamwork. and when it was time to go to middle school they were excited to try out for the team. When their parents dropped them off on the first day the boys excitedly met up. Their parents shared smiles watching the two. "Good luck at tryouts boys!"  
Iwaizumis mom said with a smile. The boys smiled and said "thanks!" Before dashing off. Of course when the tryouts came around they were nervous but determined. After practice they were picked up by oikawa's dad who asked them how practice went. "It was great! I hope we get onto the team."  
Pikawas dad reached over to ruffle iwaizumi's hair. "I'm sure you'll make it! You twos team usually win during the summer games in the neighborhood."  
They dropped off iwaizumi at his house and he got out after saying bye to oikawa. Of course oikawa responded with "bye iwa-chan! See you tomorrow!"  
They got home and oikawa excitedly talked about his day while they ate supper.  
~~~  
The next week at 5:58 both families were huddled on the couch around toorus moms laptop. "I'm nervous."  
Tooru admitted while laying his head on hajimes shoulder. "I'm sure both of us made it."  
Iwaizumi assured his mate while leaning his head against his mates. Their parents shared knowing looks. At 5:59 both boys couldnt sit still any longer and got up to nervously pace. At 6:00 oikawa's mom quickly refreshed the page as both boys hurried over. There was silence until they finished reading the list. Their parents looked at eachother and iwaizumi's dad mouthed '3......2......1'  
Then all chaos broke loose. "IWA WE MADE IT ONTO THE TEAM!"  
Tooru jumped onto his mate who easily caught him. They were so excited that they didn't realize that their wings had popped out. They excitedly turned to their parents. "WE MADE IT!"  
The two boys were perfectly in sync as they said it. They turned to look at each other and they said "I said it first! Wait stop saying what I'm saying! You quit talking. No you!"  
The whole time they were in sync and it sent their parents into a fit of laughter.  
~~  
During a practice match they had oikawa hurt his knee. He landed on it wrong and he cried out in pain as he fell. Iwaizumi was the first one to his mate. He saw his mate holding his knee in obvious pain and immediately called his parents to tell them what happened. When oikawa's parents arrived with his own parents they found iwaizumi gently holding an ice pack to his mates knee while he tried to call him down. Oikawa had tear tracks on his cheeks but it was obvious that iwaizumi had managed to get him to stop crying. "Tooru are you alright!"  
His mom sounded worried. "I'm fine, I just landed wrong and injured my knee."  
Hajime helped him up and had tooru lean on him so he was supporting most of his weight. He helped him limp to his parents car where he then helped tooru in. Before he leaned back out of the car tooru grabbed his hand. "Ride with us, please."  
Iwaizumi nodded and then got in on the other side. When they got to the hospital and got checked in iwaizumi made a clicking sound in the back of his throat to soothe his mate. It worked because tooru had completely relaxed against him. He worriedly paced as his mate was getting his knee examined by my the doctors and his parents sent each other knowing looks. When tooru finally appeared again with crutches and his parents he was relieved. "He should be fine soon. They said he just sprained it but from now on they recommend he wears a supporting brace when he plays volleyball to prevent it from happening again."  
~~  
During the summer before their third year of middle school he sprained his knee again. This time the doctors told him to wear a brace when he's not playing volleyball as well. They said the sprain wasn't serious but they just wanted to make sure since he played volleyball as well. Ny the time their third year was to begin, both boys were ready for whatever this year would bring to them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ this is the end of the 1st chapter! ill try to make the second chapter longer than this one to make up for posting it way later than i wanted to. I hope that you enjoyed this first part of the backstory! also, as i said in the note, my school has went fully remote. This means that since i will be at my own house and doing online schooling, i will be able to work on this fic more. i can write from my desktop, as well as my school laptop, so i will be able to (hopefully) get parts written faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already had most of this written out on my phone, so i was able to just copy and paste, but ill work harder in the future to make sure that i get these done faster!


End file.
